clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Encyclonary
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Encyclonary! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Hi! Hi! --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale'']] (talk) 17:56, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Welcome to mai talk!!!! WELCOME TO MAH TALK WHERE U CAN POST ANYTHING(other than cusses) Welcome!!! Hi Welcome To The Wikia Im Glad That Someone Came (I Hope That You Like It!) Im Going To Do You A Question See Below.: *Umm More Or Less How Many Time Had You Been On These Wikia? Fimished Respiondem Me At My Talk Oh And Im Merbat! --Merbat Talk to me! 20:38, 5 August 2009 (UTC) RESPONSE:Welcome! Nice to finally see someone that i have heard of on my talk page! ive been on here about...50-60 times (rounding) Soo Gooooood! --Merbat Talk to me! 21:03, 5 August 2009 (UTC) i have pages on all the other Wikia wikis so go ahead n check em out! H'N'S PARTY! I'm going to be holding a Hide'n'Seek game party sometime later when enough ppl join up so JOIN MAH PARTAY!!! --Encyclonary 15:28 GMT Nov. 7, 2009 Cheese! Lily 8789Cheese-talk to me!- please!!!Click here! 21:34, November 7, 2009 (UTC)Hi! I'm Lily 8789 wow.... Cheese! also..why do you hate mwa mwas? They don't hurt people. Lily 8789Cheese-talk to me!- please!!!Click here! Why? Do YOU want over 200 babies running around causing trouble? I DIDN'T THINK SO!